


hunting for you (for your hot heart)

by roguerie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood Drinking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Scent Marking, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerie/pseuds/roguerie
Summary: In the grand scheme of “predicaments,” Daiki supposes a crush isn’t that bad. It isn’t going to kill him, probably.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 22
Kudos: 198





	hunting for you (for your hot heart)

**Author's Note:**

> My best frand [basslined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basslined/pseuds/basslined) went to Japan and brought back werewoof!Aomine and vampire!Kagami for me (based on the [2015 Halloween designs](https://www.crunchyroll.com/anime-news/2015/09/09/cast-of-kurokos-basketball-dress-up-for-halloween-themed-gashapon-badges)), and so I was inspired to write this fic! I actually wrote the entire thing by hand for Halloween 2018 and just... never typed or edited it, oops. So here we are, February 2020 - I guess this is now Valentine's Day fic?
> 
> Title from Pablo Neruda’s Love Sonnet XI!

As with most predicaments Daiki finds himself in, the _arrangement_ with Kagami begins as a favor to Tetsu.

Tetsu texts him to ask if he wants to meet at Maji Burger for dinner. _Sure_ , Daiki responds, since it’s hard to turn down a free burger, especially so close to a full moon. The moon has a way of bringing a wolf’s primal instincts to the surface, but unfortunately they “live in a society, Dai-chan” and eating raw meat is “frowned upon, Aomine-kun.” So a Maji Burger is probably as good as it’s going to get. Daiki doesn’t feel at all suspicious when Tetsu wants to meet at a different Maji Burger that is very convenient for Daiki but much less for Tetsu; he doesn’t even feel suspicious when he sees another person sitting beside Tetsu in their usual booth. 

He feels quite alright about everything until the moment he pushes the glass door to the restaurant open and notices that something is _missing_.

He stomps over to the table and glares down at Tetsu.

“Why did you bring a _vampire_ to Maji Burger?!”

Tetsu maintains a neutral expression while the interloper has the audacity to look offended.

“Wha-,” he sputters, “you don’t- I’m not- you’re wrong!”

“No, I’m not,” Daiki sneers at him. “No scent, no heartbeat - you’re definitely a fucking vampire.”

The stranger looks like he’s about to argue, but Tetsu clears his throat, and Daiki’s gaze flips back to him.

“Aomine-kun, this is Kagami-kun,” he says, as if this explains anything. “Also, I got you a burger.” He slides a wrapped burger across the table.

All of Daiki’s brain cells scream mutiny until the scent of the burger hits him.

“Cheeseburger?” he asks.

“Yes. Please sit down.”

Daiki waits one more moment, but he complies, sitting down and grabbing the burger with a huff. The next several minutes pass in silence as Daiki enjoys his cheeseburger, almost as rare as he likes it. Tetsu and his guest return to their dinners as well. Daiki makes sure to flash his fangs a few times as he chows down, just because he can and because it seems to make the vampire (“Kagami”) a bit nervous. _As he should be_ , Daiki thinks, darkly satisfied. He tries to observe Kagami while he eats; he’s quite big, with deep red hair (like blood, one might say!) and matching eyes. Not bad looking, if he’s being honest. He looks over at Tetsu quickly, hoping this isn’t his idea of some kind of whacky supernatural blind date. That would be some Satsuki level shit right there - but Tetsu is just sitting there, sipping his milkshake with that infuriatingly calm expression as always. Shaking his head, Daiki returns to his burger.

As soon as Daiki’s finished, he resumes glaring at Tetsu. It’s a testament to how long they’ve known each other that Tetsu doesn’t even seem to notice and Kagami keeps looking between them nervously.

“So?” Daiki asks. 

Tetsu takes his time sucking up the last bits of his shake, making that infernal slurping sound that he knows Daiki hates, before answering.

“I would like to ask you for a favor,” Tetsu says.

“No,” Daiki replies automatically. Kagami sputters indigidantly on Tetsu’s behalf.

Unfazed, Tetsu continues, “Kagami-kun is a vampire, as you’ve noticed. But he doesn’t drink from humans.”

Daiki raises one eyebrow skeptically. He’s never heard that one before.

“Why not?” he says, turning to address Kagami directly. The vampire shifts uncomfortably.

“It’s not… _ethical_ ,” he says. “It’s too dangerous.”

Daiki can appreciate that; being a supernatural creature is dangerous in the best of circumstances. Dangerous and unethical aren’t really the same thing, but Daiki decides not to press the point. Yet.

“And?” he prompts Tetsu, unsure of where the favor fits into this equation

“I want you to help Kagami-kun by giving him some blood.

Daiki doesn’t understand what Tetsu means at all - where is he supposed to get blood from?

“But I don’t have any,” he says slowly. The corner of Tetsu’s eye twitches.

“Your blood,” he clarifies. 

For maybe the third time ever in his life, Daiki is speechless - but he recovers quickly.

“Fuck no,” he says. “Tetsu, are you serious?”

“Momoi-san said it was a good idea. She was sure you would agree,” Tetsu replies.

“Don’t threaten me with Satsuki, she’s not here and I’m not scared of her anyway. You two seriously thought I would let a vampire feed on me?!

“I wouldn’t be _feeding_ on you,” Kagami mumbles, wincing. The word obviously makes him uncomfortable. Daiki ignores him.

“It makes sense,” Tetsu says. “You heal and regenerate at superhuman speed. No one will get hurt or ask questions. Kagami-kun can provide blood bags.”

“I’m an EMT,” Kagami adds helpfully, though Daiki isn’t sure how that’s supposed to be helpful at all.

“Blood bags. I see,” he says, tone icy. “Is that what you’ve been doing? Stealing blood from people who actually need it?”

Kagami’s face contorts in a mix of shame and fury, and his eyes flash black. It shouldn’t be hot, but damn if it isn’t; despite the situation, Daiki feels a little thrill pass through him. Kagami’s hands ball into fists as he stands up from the table, and for a second Daiki is sure he’s planning to hit him, but he turns to Tetsu abruptly and says, “I’m going to order more burgers” before stalking away. Daiki watches him go with an absent sort of interest.

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsu admonishes. He’s frowning now, disappointment all over his face.

“What? You seriously thought I would agree to some shit like that?”

“You don’t understand,” Tetsu says, and suddenly he sounds very tired.

“Make me,” Daiki sneers at him. Tetsu gives him a look.

“Kagami-kun is a young vampire. He doesn’t remember who turned him, or how. He just woke up one day, and that was that.”

Daiki snorts. “Yeah, right, and I fell off the turnip truck yesterday. Come _on_ , Tetsu.”

“Akashi-kun confirmed,” Tetsu says simply.

Ugh, Akashi. Daiki hates that guy. Telepathy is too much even for him, and he transforms into a giant dog once a month. 

“He’s been an EMT since he graduated from high school, and he was only taking some blood bags very occasionally. He doesn’t want to keep doing it… He knows the patients need it.” Tetsu gives him another meaningful look. “His situation is different from us, Aomine-kun. How well would you adapt if you hadn’t been born a wolf? He’s barely surviving right now.”

Daiki ignores the pang of guilt he feels at Tetsu’s words. They both know exactly how well Daiki would fare as a werewolf without a support system in Tokyo.

“It’s stupid for a vampire to be an EMT. If he lost control…”

“If any of us lost control, there would be a problem. Akashi-kun said-”

Daiki rolls his eyes so hard that his entire head rolls with them. Akashi’s psychobabble never fails.

“ _Akashi-kun said_ ,” Tetsu continues, narrowing his eyes, “the smell of human blood disgusts him. I don’t think he’d ever drink from a human willingly.”

“Hmmm,” Daiki hums noncommittally. He doesn’t have a problem with it, exactly, but Kagami is a stranger on top of being a vampire, and trust is imperative to the supernatural world.

“How did he find you?” he asks, genuinely curious.

“Momoi-san saw him on the train and brought him to the shop.”

Really, he should have known. Damn Satsuki and her bleeding heart; now she’s bled all over a freaking vampire. Daiki frowns at Tetsu, who merely gazes back patiently.

They’re still staring at each other when Kagami comes back to the table. He places a fresh burger on his own tray, slides a shake in front of Tetsu, and then, very cautiously, places a burger in front of Daiki.

“Fine,” Daiki says compulsively. “I’ll do it.” Kagami looks wary, but for some reason Daiki thinks Tetsu is trying not to smile.

“However,” he continues, and now Tetsu also looks wary, “I will be wanting some compensation.”

“Oh,” Kagami says quietly. He looks down at his lap, and even though he’s the vampire and Daiki’s the wolf, he looks like a sad puppy, and sadly it’s working on Daiki. “I don’t have much money…”

Daiki snorts. 

“I don’t want money, dumbass.” He has money, plenty of it thanks to his side hustle. “I want cheeseburgers. Plus we need a cover and a regular meeting location.”

Kagami looks impressed while Tetsu just looks exasperated.

“That makes sense,” Kagami says, nodding.

“My rate is two burgers per bag.” 

“You are truly,” Tetsu says drily as Daiki offers his hand to Kagami across the table, “a master negotiator.”

Kagami shakes his hand immediately; the vampire’s hand is cool to the touch, which Daiki expected. Still weird though.

“How often should we meet?” Kagami asks as he lets go of Daiki’s hand.

“Hmm,” Daiki hums, thoughtful. “Once a week?”

“ _Once a week_?” Kagami squawks. Daiki bristles in response immediately, but Tetsu shoots him a quelling look before he can open his mouth.

“Is that not… often enough,” he grinds out, feeling supremely annoyed at both of them.

“Oh,” Kagami says, “yeah, that’s - very generous of you.” He has a strange expression on his face, so Daiki waits him out. After a long moment, he adds, “I’ve only been drinking once a month or so.”

Daiki turns his look of disbelief on Tetsu, who nods minutely.

“Well, yeah, it’s not like it’s free,” he scoffs, just to break up the weird atmosphere now hanging over their table. 

They make plans to meet two days later, on Friday night, same Maji Burger. Tetsu helpfully produces a handful of blood bags from his satchel, and Daiki tucks them into his jacket pocket. Just as they’re about to part ways, Kagami bows deeply to both of them, then hurries away before anyone can speak.Daiki can’t help it - he’s thoroughly charmed. Tetsu hits him with raised eyebrows and a knowing look.

“Tell Satsuki I’m going to curse her with ancient wolf magic,” he says, waving at Tetsu as he saunters away.

\---

Daiki arrives at Maji Burger first on Friday. He selects a table in the corner, knowing it’s best if no one is able to see their “transaction.”

Filling the blood bag had been more difficult than he’d assumed it would be, mostly due to his quick healing ability. After a few failed attempts, he called the shop to bitch at Satsuki, and finally Tetsu volunteered to provide a type of salve to slow the healing (probably just to shut them both up). After that it had been a breeze. Carrying around a bag of his own blood, however, has been profoundly unsettling, so he’s looking forward to offloading it as soon as possible.

He’s scrolling through the recent NBA scores when Kagami arrives with two trays, two burgers on each. Daiki doesn’t at all care for how stealthy vampires can be; he hadn’t noticed Kagami at all.

“Yo,” he says by way of greetings.

“Yo,” Kagami returns, already seated and unwrapping his first burger. Daiki had noticed the other day that Kagami had a burger on his plate, but he’d assumed it was so he didn’t stick out in public.

“Why are you eating a hamburger,” he asks, deadpan. “It’s pointless for you, isn’t it?”

“It’s not!” Kagami says emphatically. He deflates a bit. “Well, it is, but I can still kinda taste it if I try.”

Daiki furrows his brows at that, tilting his head just slightly to one side.

“But why are you trying in the first place?”

“Because I know I used to like these,” Kagami says, frowning. “It’s not a substitute for blood, but if it’s rare enough it can take the edge off, a little.”

“Interesting,” Daiki offers, tamping down the guilty feeling he gets from imagining Kagami eating burgers to survive between stolen blood bags. Kagami shrugs in response.

They lapse into silence as they eat; it almost feels companionable, and Daiki even forgets to flash his fangs (for the most part). As they’re both finishing their second burger, a small question occurs to Daiki.

“You’ve never tasted wolf blood, have you?”

“No,” Kagami replies. “Why?”

“I’m gonna call Tetsu,” Daiki says, starting to feel uneasy. Though werewolves and vampires are not sworn eternal enemies as human lore likes to suggest, they’re not exactly natural companions, either. As in the natural world, the supernatural world balances itself with strengths and weaknesses, but personally, Daiki is not interested in discovering if his blood is a natural vampire toxin today. 

Tetsu picks up after just one ring.

“I knew you were going to call,” he says. Daiki thinks he’s been talking to Akashi too much.

“Is my blood really alright for him to drink?” Daiki asks without preamble. “Like, I’m not gonna poison him?”

“Hmm,” Tetsu replies. “Momoi-san said she did some tests before and it was fine.”

“Where the fuck did she get my blood?!” That damn Satsuki.

“If you’re worried, you can just supervise a bit. I’m quite certain any reaction would be immediate. Now, I have to go… we’re doing an experiment.”

Tetsu ends the call before Daiki can say another word. Sighing, he slides his phone back into his pocket. When he looks up, he notices that Kagami is watching him.

“So I guess I have to watch you drink my blood in case you die or whatever,” Daiki informs him, baring his teeth a little at the end.

“Oh,” Kagami says faintly, and now he’s blushing. “That’s…” Daiki frowns at him as he trails off.

“I get a little… weird.”

Daiki rolls his eyes. “We all get weird.”

“Really?” Kagami asks with interest. “Even you?”

“Yes, _Bakagami_ , even me.” He pauses, wondering how much he should say. “Near the full moon… well, let’s just say my primal instincts are out in full force.” The truth of the matter is that Satsuki had to stop him from eating a squirrel last month. Kagami still looks curious but doesn’t ask any more questions.

They leave Maji Burger shortly after the conversation ends, and after a deep inhale to scan the area, Daiki points to a side street.

“Let’s go over there.”

It’s not dark yet, though the sun has started to set, so this street should be a good spot without being suspicious. Kagami walks jerkily beside him; if he had a scent, Daiki is sure it would just be waves of nervous energy, which would be gross, since anxiety is basically contagious. Daiki looks around again quickly and, deciding they are sufficiently alone, extracts the blood bag from his jacket and passes it to Kagami. Kagami looks at the bag, looks at Daiki, then again at the bag.

“Bottoms up,” Daiki suggests. He notices that Kagami is blushing again (how is that even possible, Daiki wonders). 

Kagami inhales once and then closes his eyes as he brings the bag to his lips. He takes a small sip, swallows - and then immediately coughs, hand flying up to clutch at his throat as he doubles over, and _this is it_ , Daiki thinks, he’s finally killed someone, and not even on purpose - he rushes closer, unsure of what to do, and ends up clapping Kagami on the back repeatedly because he knows it’s what his grandmother would do. After a moment, Kagami straightens up, waving him off as he continues to cough faintly.

After what feels like _at least_ five million years, Kagami gives a small cough to clear his throat. Daiki is still hovering uncertainly beside him, but he seems… OK? Still alive, in whatever sense a vampire lives?

“Are you… alright?” Daiki asks. He’s not usually in the position of comforting or caring for anyone other than Satsuki, so being solicitous isn’t exactly a familiar concept.

Kagami turns to him, and his face is full of wonder. His eyes are flickering between their normal red and a deep, unyielding black. Daiki is starting to feel alarmed.

“Your blood,” Kagami starts, then pauses. “It tastes… different. I was just surprised.”

“But not… like poison, right?” Daiki asks slowly.

“No, it’s… spicy,” Kagami says, looking confused at the word.

“What,” Daiki says, but Kagami is taking more of the blood, now in bigger gulps. The effect is immediate and transformative: his face, so pale before, begins to fill with normal color, and he relaxes, tension leaving his body as he reclines back against the brick building behind them. He’s all lean muscle and long lines - Daiki shakes his head, clearing the fog of the dangerously meandering thoughts that threatened to follow.

“So you’re good, right?” he asks finally.

Kagami swallows whatever’s in his mouth, using the back of his hand to wipe it clean. Daiki tries not to stare at the streak of _his own blood_ against Kagami’s skin. Kagami straightens up, and before he can do some dumb shit like bowing again, Daiki holds up a hand to stop him.

“Unnecessary, dude. We exchanged currencies, we’re cool.”

“Alright,” Kagami says uncertainly. “Thanks though. I feel a lot better already.” Daiki does not mention that he looks better already, too. Not that he was hard on the eyes before.

“Same time next week?” Daiki asks, all casual, in direct opposition to how hard his dumb dog heart is pounding.

“Please,” Kagami replies, and god. _damn. it._ Daiki is toast.

\---

Their meetings continue in a similar vein, though Daiki does not stay to watch Kagami drink his blood after the first time; he genuinely doesn’t think his heart, or his dick, can handle it. It’s already enough of a trial to watch Kagami get stronger each week. They exchange basic greetings, eat their burgers, and at the end Daiki gives Kagami the bag. It’s working quite well, in Daiki’s opinion, and then one day Kagami _speaks_.

“So,” he says conversationally, “what do you do?”

Daiki stares at him, burger halfway to his mouth.

“You know,” Kagami continues, “like, for work.”

Daiki heaves his most put-upon sigh.

“I’m a nature photographer, and I run Satsuki’s stupid blog.”

“Oh,” Kagami interjects excitedly. “ _Little Witch Fashionista_?”

“Yes, _that_.” Daiki shoots him a withering look. “And I’m a tracker on the side. Photography’s a good cover.” Supernatural 101: you always need a cover.

“What do you track? Criminals? Missing persons?” 

“No,” Daiki says sharply. “Never people.”

Kagami’s eyebrows shoot up, but he doesn’t press the point.

“Mostly lost animals and lost stuff, or stolen stuff. People love stuff.” 

Kagami nods thoughtfully, and they lapse into a brief silence.

“I’m thinking about transferring into the fire section,” Kagami offers, as if Daiki asked.

“Are you stupid?” Daiki says immediately. Kagami looks like he’s just been slapped, but Daiki continues, undeterred. “Vampires are weak to fire. You’d go up like a box of tinder.”

“I know. Kuroko told me.” Daiki snorts in disbelief. “But I don’t think I should waste these abilities, plus there’s less chance of an… accident, with the patients.” Kagami finishes by glaring at Daiki, as if daring him to counter the plan.

Daiki shrugs. “Hey, it’s your life.” 

Kagami looks slightly mollified and returns to eating his burger. Daiki watches him- he can’t help it- and before he can change his mind, he blurts:

“You like basketball?”

Kagami looks slightly surprised that Daiki has finally decided to participate in the conversation. Daiki wants to shrivel up and expire on the spot. He feels his cheeks flush, extremely against his will.

“I played in high school,” Kagami says, eyebrows creasing in a little frown, “I think.” Daiki had thought so; Kagami is built for sports, and he’s _tall_. “Do you play?”

“Yeah. Tetsu used to play with me sometimes, but he’s busy with the shop…” Daiki trails off, suddenly unsure of what he wants to say. Kagami helps him out.

“I’m probably rusty, but if you want to play pickup, I’d be interested.” He even looks excited, and now Daiki really wants to expire. Or kiss this stupid idiot repeatedly.

\---

So they start to play basketball. At first they play before or after the “exchange,” as Kagami solemnly refers to their meetings, but then Kagami starts _texting him_ and Daiki _texts back_ , and soon they’re playing whenever. All the time. 

Kagami was right; he is rusty, but only at first. Whether it’s regular practice with a capable opponent or a regular food source, Daiki isn’t sure, but soon enough Kagami is giving him a run for his money in every game. He also transitioned into the fire department, so sometimes when they meet he smells ever so faintly of smoke, which is unfortunate for Daiki. Super senses are a curse upon his dick.

Occasionally Tetsu or Satsuki will join them to play or commentate, respectively, and then sometimes they will bring someone else into the fold: that damn fox Kise, Midorima who is fine, etcetera. Daiki knows that it’s their way of trying to expand Kagami’s connections to the supernatural community, which is fine, though he does warn Tetsu to leave Akashi out of the lineup. There is no reason Kagami needs to meet him again any time soon.

Daiki guesses that this arrangement is basically like what having a friend who is not Tetsu would be like, if he had not also developed very unfortunate feelings for the not-Tetsu-friend. Satsuki would call this “a predicament.” In the grand scheme of predicaments, Daiki supposes a crush isn’t that bad. It isn’t going to kill him, probably.

It would be stupid to say something. He has no idea if Kagami is into dudes, much less into _him_ , and he has no clue how to begin figuring it out. Kagami never mentions any partners, past or present. Daiki wonders more than once how alone Kagami really was before Satsuki found him on the train.

\---

Finally, one week the inevitable happens. Friday is the full moon, and Daiki can’t make the “exchange” because he will be furry and four legged. He breaks the new while they play one-on-one that Monday.

“I can meet on Thursday,” he offers, feeling bad for breaking the date.

“I have to work the late shift on Thursday,” Kagami says, wrinkling his nose. He passes the ball to Daiki as an afterthought. “I can meet on Saturday though, after work. Noon maybe?”

Daiki frowns at him. “Are you sure it’s okay for you to miss? You’ve been on a pretty regular schedule.” He dribbles a little and then bounces the ball back to Kagami, who snorts.

“I’ll be fine, dude. I’m the portrait of health.” He launches the ball and makes the basket, an effortless three pointer, then grins at Daiki as if this proves his point. Daiki isn’t so sure, but he does have a hard time arguing with that stupid smile.

\---

The full moon passes without consequence. Daiki shifts in the park, running and howling and generally making a fool of himself under Satsuki’s supervision (her monthly payment in return for those damn Instagram posts that Daiki curates for her). He wakes up at dawn on the floor of his own apartment, covered in dirt and general forest debris. Satsuki has left his clothes from the night before in a neat pile on the coffee table. He stretches leisurely, knowing he has plenty of time before he’ll meet up with Kagami at noon, and listens to the faint pop of bone and muscle as they readjust to a human body. He takes his time in the shower, too, and if he spares a few not-exactly-platonic thoughts for Kagami - well, it’s not like faucets can talk.

He rolls up to Maji Burger, still warm and loose from the shower, and plops down in the usual corner booth. He scrolls through the recent NBA highlights, the recent comments on Satsuki’s Instagram, and then returns to the NBA highlights before he realizes what time it is. It’s already half past noon, and Kagami is never late. He hesitates for a moment, feeling foolish, before shooting off a quick text. He knows he can just play it off as annoyance at having to wait, but… After ten minutes pass with no response, Daiki starts to feel uneasy. Before he can second guess himself, he dials Kagami’s number and - _nothing_. It doesn’t even ring, just goes straight to the stupid cheerful voicemail message. 

Reasonably, Daiki knows, there could be any number of explanations for the radio silence- Kagami’s at work, he’s sleeping, he’s in a movie theater- but Daiki’s imagination runs wild, picturing Kagami wasting away at the bottom of a ditch. Life as a supernatural creature makes you creative, in a paranoid sort of way. Still, he wants to go check on Kagami, but he has no idea where he lives, other than “somewhere in this general vicinity,” which is not at all helpful. So Daiki does the only thing he can think of and takes the train to Tetsu and Satsuki’s shop.

From the outside, it doesn’t look like much. The glass windows in the storefront are fogged by dirt and age, though Daiki knows it’s not from neglect but rather a desire to make the shop less noticeable and more mundane. A string of small bells chimes as he enters, and he inhales the familiar scents, letting them wash over him comfortably. 

The shop is a strange amalgamation of Tetsu, Satsuki, and something else; probably decades of magical energy, built up over the many generations that the Kuroko family has maintained the shop. The walls are packed floor to ceiling with books and small devices (Kuroko), and there are plants _everywhere_ (Satsuki). Though the front windows are dingy, the shop isn’t dark. Glass skylights and roving, glowing orbs illuminate the space. It’s basically a hybrid of a little library and a wild greenhouse, and Daiki loves it even if he’ll never admit it out loud. 

Tetsu is attending an elderly lady, but otherwise the shop is empty until Satsuki appears through a curtain of sparkling crystal beads, drawn out of the back room by the jingling bells on the door. She smiles when she sees him, and it puts Daiki at ease immediately. Satsuki is beautiful on Instagram in her fashionable outfits and accessories, but she shines brightest here in the shop, relaxed and in her element.

“Dai-chan~” she trills. Daiki pulls a face at her just because he can.

“Yo, Satsuki,” he says, before flashing the barest hint of a smile. “Thanks for folding my clothes, Mom.”

Satsuki rolls her eyes and swats at him with the dangling tendril of a nearby plant. 

“Why are you here, Dai-chan? Did you run out of the salve Tetsu-kun made?” She glances over at Tetsu, face morphing into an expression of pure adoration. Daiki resists the urge to vomit. The plant continues to swat at him even though Satsuki has already dropped it and moved away.

“No,” he answers. “I just wanted to check…” He trails off, and Satsuki turns back to him curiously.

“Do you know,” he begins again, “if Tetsu has heard from Kagami today?” Every word is painful to grind out. Satsuki levels him with a knowing smirk.

“Ready to _confess_?” she hisses, and Daiki would laugh if she wasn’t such a goddamn _know it all_. She pokes him pointedly in the chest.

“I’m not- _no_ ,” he says, hopefully with a tone of finality. He rolls his eyes for good measure. “He just missed our exchange, and he’s not picking up my calls…”

“So worried! Mother hen! Is this character development?!”

“Shut _up_ , you lunatic. Yo, Tetsu!” The elderly woman has left the shop, so Daiki doesn’t feel bad about calling out to Tetsu. “Have you-”

“Dai-chan wants to know if you’ve heard from Kagamin~” Satsuki sing-songs in her most tattletale voice, cutting Daiki off. Daiki wonders if he could pay Tetsu to silence her permanently.

“No,” Tetsu says, smiling placidly at Satsuki before turning to Daiki.

“He stopped by last night though. I think he was planning to pick up an extra shift overnight… so there’s no need to worry. He probably just overslept.”

“No one said I was worried,” Daiki mutters mutinously, though he does feel relieved. Tetsu merely quirks an eyebrow.

“It’s normal to worry about your friends,” Tetsu says.

“Yeah, your _friends_ ,” Satsuki echoes, waggling her thin pink brows at Daiki suggestively.

Friends. Ha.

“Well,” Daiki says, “I guess that answers that, so I’ll be going now-”

“Nooo, Dai-chan! You can hep stir my latest creation! My arms are so tired!” Satsuki pouts at him, and even though he wanted to shake her not five minutes ago, he finds himself shrugging his acceptance. If he goes home now, he’ll just pace and worry about stupid Bakagami. 

“Yay!”

Tetsu and Satsuki put Daiki to work, stirring and lifting and reaching things they can’t get to on a ladder. It might even be more strenuous than basketball, but Daiki doesn’t complain. It’s a welcome distraction. 

The sun is getting low in the sky when Satsuki checks the time. She tuts at Daiki as he checks his phone.

“Dai-chan, go home! I’m sure Kagamin will call you soon!”

“Thank you for your assistance today, Aomine-kun.” Tetsu smiles at him. “Momoi-san is right. I’m sure Kagami-kun will contact you soon.”

Daiki shrugs but bids them farewell all the same. He thinks about dinner on the train but ultimately decides to reheat something frozen. It’s almost dark as he reaches his apartment building, and he has to stand on the front steps fumbling for his keys for a long moment. Just as he’s about to turn the key in the lock, he hears a strange _thwump_ sound. All his senses are on high alert immediately; many things that go bump in the night are harmless, but many others are not. He is _so_ not in the mood for a fight today, but the truth is that sometimes you just don’t have a choice.

“Who’s there?” he asks, voice low. He hopes it’s just a cat or something, but he hasn’t smelled one for blocks.

“Aomine,” someone says, very faintly, and he realizes in a rush that it’s _Kagami_. 

The noise had originated in the alley next to his building, so he takes the stairs in two huge leaps and turns the corner. He sniffs the air, but all he smells is the acrid stench of old smoke. He can see fine in the dark, but even so, it takes him a moment to spot Kagami, and when he finally does, his heart seizes in his chest.

Kagami is crumpled in a pile on the far side of the dumpster. His clothes are clean, but Daiki can see the soot smudges on his face and hands. He’s shivering a little, which makes no sense at all, and his eyes are closed.

“You stupid vampire,” Daiki says, even as he rushes over to him. He has no idea what to do, panic coursing through him like a stampede. He hauls Kagami into a mostly-upright sitting position, leaning him gently back against the brick building. He bites his wrist and shoves it in front of Kagami’s face, but Kagami barely seems to notice before the wound has already healed itself. Daiki tries again; Kagami’s eyes flicker open, but he just looks at Daiki’s face searchingly before closing them again. Daiki feels- well, he’s angry and scared, and just so frustrated with _stupid Kagami_.

“You need to drink, Bakagami,” he says, jostling Kagami’s shoulder gently. “I’m healing too fast so you’re going to have to do it yourself.”

“Can’t,” Kagami protests weakly. Despite the situation, Daiki has to actively refrain from rolling his eyes.

“Just do it. Bite me.” Daiki shoves his hand right up to Kagami’s mouth, wondering if he can smell the blood under the thin skin there. He’s so close that Kagami’s lips are almost kissing his wrist. 

Kagami inhales once, deeply, and then presses his lips fully over Daiki’s pulse point. It’s too intimate, and Daiki almost shies away, but then there is a small flash of teeth, and Kagami’s fangs pierce his skin.

Several things happen at once.

Kagami sucks in lightly, drawing the first taste of blood into his mouth. His eyes fly open, wide and black, and he grabs Daiki’s arm with both hands. Daiki doubles over, barely catching himself on the brick wall with his free hand. He feels Kagami’s fangs sink in more deeply at the same time he becomes aware of an extremely strange sensation overtaking him. His body has gone from complete panic to peak arousal; the two feelings aren’t that different in Daiki’s experience, but he can feel the sensation pulsing out from his wrist in time with his heartbeat, realizing with a jolt that it’s Kagami’s _venom_. 

Kagami sucks hard on his wrist, and Daiki can’t stop himself: he whines, high and wild, as desire flashes up his spine. Kagami doesn’t seem to pay him any mind as he continues to drink, grip like a vice holding Daiki in place. His heart beats wildly, which has the lovely effect of sending the venom through him all the faster, until he’s kneeling, essentially straddling Kagami as he pants and tries not to come in his jeans. He really should try to pull away, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to, not even a little.

After what feels like an eternity, Kagami finally realizes his arm. He blinks owlishly, eyes flickering from black to red, and suddenly he seems to notice that Daiki is in his lap. 

Daiki scrambles to his feet, breathing hard. 

“Aomine,” Kagami says, and he sounds so _concerned_ , and Daiki is going to have an aneurysm. “Are you alright?” He looks down and notices the smear of blood across Daiki’s wrist. “Did I hurt you?” He turns his big, kind eyes on Daiki, and he looks so worried and upset that Daiki really just wants to kiss him.

So he does.

Kagami makes a noise, probably out of shock, but Daiki swallows it down, and they barely skip a beat before Kagami is kissing back, big hands pulling Daiki close. Daiki growls into Kagami’s mouth because _fuck yes_ and _finally_ and one million other thoughts he will never let himself voice.

When he needs to surface for air, he pushes Kagami back against the wall, pinning his shoulders. Kagami’s hands grab at his hips; he looks surprised that the kiss is already over.

“What-” he begins.

“Shut _up_ ,” Daiki commands. “You are so _stupid_.”

Kagami looks even more confused now. Daiki realizes distantly that this is probably not what Kagami thought was coming next.

“You ran out of blood and almost died next to a fucking dumpster,” Daiki says. He should probably moderate his tone.

“I’m fine,” Kagami insists.

“Bull _shit_ ,” Daiki says, belatedly realizing he can taste blood. It shouldn't make him feel so hot, but his dick has not gotten the memo that they are currently lecturing Kagami, so that’s where he's at right now.

“There was a call last night,” Kagami says. “The blaze was… it was crazy. The other guys couldn’t go in because the smoke was out of control, but there was a little kid in there, trapped…”

Of course, Daiki thinks deliriously. Kagami had to be doing something stupidly heroic. As if his dick wasn’t cursed enough already.

“It just took a lot out of me,” Kagami continues, looking abashed. “I thought I could make it home… but I stopped here, and then my phone died.”

“How long have you been out here,” Daiki asks, low and dangerous.

“Since five AM, or so?” Kagami says, then winces as if he’s just now realizing his own situation. Daiki is (internally) mortified. He’d been out gallivanting around Tokyo while Kagami was lying half-dead in his fucking alley.

“You’re so…” Daiki mutters, trailing off.

“Stupid?” Kagami supplies helpfully. Daiki glares at him. Neither of them have let go of each other, and direct eye contact is making his cock twitch hopefully in his jeans.

“I’m going to kiss you again,” Daiki announces. He is so tired of talking.

“Oh,” Kagami says. But he meets Daiki’s mouth halfway, and then he pulls Daiki close to him again. 

Kagami’s mouth and his hands are bold. He licks into Daiki’s mouth as his hands shuck his t-shirt up, and he starts touching Daiki everywhere he can reach. Daiki can’t think; every time his tongue grazes Kagami’s fangs he gets hit with another jolt of venom, and he’s thinking crazy things, like blowing Kagami right here or begging or just - anything - when Kagami begins to palm his ass, pulling them tight enough that their hips snap together. Daiki whines, hips rutting forward quite without his permission to grind against Kagami. Well that’s just _great_ , Daiki thinks, now everybody in this damn alley knows about his erection and how hot he is for a stupid vampire. Kagami has stilled against him. He pulls back to look Daiki full in the face.

“You’re so _hard_ ,” he says, voice throaty and full of wonder.

“It’s your- stupid- venom,” Daiki grinds out, punctuating each word with a kiss. “It’s supposed to paralyze humans, but- I’m not-” Kagami is adorably confused. “I- I’m having an allergic reaction!” Why is he talking? So many words. Why did they stop kissing?

Kagami gives him a considering look. After a long moment, he tilts his head down and grazes his teeth ever so gently against the side of Daiki’s neck. He’s careful not to bite, breaking the skin just enough that a thin red scrape appears and then disappears, healed, immediately. But the venom still hits Daiki, and he moans, all out of proportion to the current situation. He sees Kagami’s eyes flash black, and suddenly he’s being spun so he’s pinned against the wall. It’s so fast that he’s sure he’s going to crack his skull against the brick, but Kagami is there, cradling his head and tangling fingers in his hair.

Oh _fuck_ , Daiki thinks, and then Kagami is on him, pushing his knee between Daiki’s thighs and kissing him with abandon. 

Kagami uses his grip on Daiki’s hair to tip his chin up, giving him too much access to the sensitive column of Daiki’s throat. He scrapes his teeth up and down, back and forth, leaving little nicks from his fangs that he follows with his tongue. Shit _fuck_ , Daiki thinks, he wants to bite, too. He’s always been a little mouthy. He’s grinding down and forward on Kagami’s thigh, desperately trying not to think about fucking him in this alley - he needs to take control of this situation before it gets completely out of hand. So he seizes on the first plan that comes to mind, which is getting Kagami’s dick in his hand. He’s in such a hurry that he almost pops the button off Kagami’s jeans with his claws (which are new, Daiki notes absently), but then Kagami is there, helping Daiki shove his pants down on his hips before moving to undo Daiki’s fly as well, and Daiki isn’t even annoyed because he’s stroking Kagami’s cock and the vampire is shuddering against him, nosing at the soft spot just behind his ear.

Daiki twists his wrist and Kagami whimpers, and Daiki can just feel his own dick leak in response. He releases Kagami’s dick momentarily to get his hand around both of them, and then he smears the fat drool of his precome over Kagami’s cockhead, inner wolf overly pleased by the gesture and scent-sharing. He hooks a finger in Kagami’s belt loop to encourage him to thrust forward as he strokes them both with the other hand. 

It’s not exactly satisfying, but it’s working well enough. Kagami is cursing and praising him by turns, running his hands all oer Daiki’s body until finally they alight on his ass. They both freeze, but then Daiki figures _fuck it_ and pushes back into the touch, arching shamelessly. Kagami groans as he begins to knead at the flesh of his ass; Daiki is proud to note how toned it is, thanks to basketball, running through the woods once a month like a loon, and all the awkward positions he needs to squat into to capture Satsuki’s “perfect shot.” 

“Fuck,” Daiki says as Kagami pulls his cheeks apart.

“Fuck,” Kagami agrees, brazenly dragging his thumb over Daiki’s entrance. Daiki’s whole body spasms in response; Kagami’s eyes flash black, and suddenly Daiki finds himself facing the building, Kagami pushing him up against the brick as he presses their bodies together. He feels Kagami’s cock against him, so close to where he wants it-

“You are _not_ ,” Daiki hisses, “fucking me without lube in a back alley.” He wishes the thought didn’t thrill him so much.

“Relax,” Kagami says, which is the stupidest thing Daiki has ever heard, considering that this is the least relaxing situation he has ever been in. He hears Kagami rummaging in his jeans and glances over his shoulder at him.

“You carry lube around in your jeans, Bakagami?”

Kagami blushes but doesn’t look away from the small tub as he swirls two fingers in it. “It’s not lube. Momoi-san made me a salve for my burns.” Daiki wants to die. Kagami is going to use Satsuki-provided lube to fuck him in a back alley. He’s momentarily distracted from the thought at the sight of Kagami gingerly slicking his cock up. Daiki turns his head to face forward once more, knowing that if he keeps watching this will all be over before it even starts.

He feels rather than hears Kagami inhale- their bodies are so close- and then Kagami’s guiding his cock between Daichi’s thighs.

“Squeeze,” Kagami says, breathless. Daiki complies instantly, immediately gratified when Kagami clutches at his hips spasmodically. He starts to move, pulling back and then pushing forward. The drag of his cock against Daiki’s sensitive skin is driving him crazy; he arches his back and thrusts his hips back wantonly, all while squeezing around Kagami as firmly as he can. He wants Kagami on him, in him, everywhere, _now_ , but Kagami seems content with his pace. On the next slide out, Daiki reaches behind him with one hand, grabbing a fistful of Kagami’s ass and pulling him in hard. Kagami groans, low and deep.

“If you fuck this slow, we’re going to have a problem.”

Daiki says it, means it as a challenge, flashing his fangs in a hint of a smirk. It’s the best he can manage under the circumstances. Kagami growls at him, so Daiki growls back until Kagami laughs breathlessly and starts to fuck his thighs in earnest. He throws an arm around Daiki’s middle to hold him and uses his other hand to brace around Daiki’s throat.

“That’s right, baby,” Daiki croons in encouragement. “Fuck me.”

Kagami huffs against his shoulder and then squeezes the hand at Daiki’s throat, and it takes every ounce of willpower that Daiki has ever possessed not to come on the spot. His thrusts are getting erratic, and Daiki knows that Kagami is getting close, too. He’s scraping his teeth lightly against Daiki’s shoulder, and with sudden clarity, Daiki just _knows_.

“Bite me,” he says, and Kagami does without hesitation, like he’d been waiting for Daiki to give his permission. The surge of venom combined with the subhuman noise that escapes Kagami sends Daiki hurtling over the edge; he shakes between Kagami’s hands and his teeth, spilling over his own fingers. Kagami shoves forward, hard, and Daiki reaches down with his soiled hand, parting his legs just enough so that he can trace a finger over the sensitive, slick skin as it pulses between his thighs. It’s disgusting. On some level, it’s primal. It’s _perfect_. 

Kagami releases his shoulder to gasp for air; he’s holding onto Daiki so tightly that both of them are struggling to breathe. As he catches his breath, Daiki realizes something: there’s a new smell in the air around them. It’s very faint, but it’s smoky like musk and crisp, like the wind in winter. It’s _Kagami_ , and it’s all mixed up with his own scent, orange and chocolate and crunchy leaves in autumn. Daiki groans. The fact that their scents are mixing like that is so fucking sexy that he wants to come all over again. He looks at his hand, and before he can think better of it, he turns to smear it across Kagami’s chest. Kagami, understandably, recoils in shock.

“Dude, what the hell!”

“Now you smell like me,” Daiki says simply, not wanting to say something very cheesy like _now_ y _ou smell like us_. Kagami has super senses, too; his nose might not be as sharp as Daiki’s, but Daiki is sure he can figure it out. Indeed, Kagami’s eyes flicker to black, and he hauls Daiki close for a kiss, growling.

Daiki graciously allows Kagami to make out with him for several more minutes before pushing him away.

“Let’s go inside. It’s cold out here, and frankly, you’re disgusting.”

Kagami looks surprised, which makes Daiki blush furiously. He whirls around and pulls his jeans up just enough, and then he stomps around the corner and up the front stairs to the building without looking back. When he turns around at the door though, Kagami has followed him. He hovers on the threshold of Daiki’s apartment, and Daiki can’t fathom _why_ (they literally just fucked beside a dumpster), until he remembers: vampire. 

“Please come in,” he says in his most formal voice, unsure of how official the invitation needs to be. But it seems this was enough, as Kagami exhales and steps into the entryway.

They take a quick shower (and if Daiki does fall to his knees this time, well, faucets don’t talk), and then Daiki dresses Kagami in a spare pair of his pajamas. They crawl into bed, and Daiki allows Kagami to curl around him like a very bizarre big cat.

Daiki awakes at first light, which is not unusual. He stretches languidly, and then his arm hits something cold, which _is_ unusual. He rolls to his side only to be greeted with Kagami’s face staring back at him intently. Daiki furrows his brows at him.

“Watching me sleep, Bakagami?” 

“No,” Kagami says, but his stupid blush gives him away. (Daiki really needs Tetsu to explain how it’s possible for vampires to blush.) Daiki’s face heats in response.

“About yesterday…” Kagami starts. Daiki’s stomach drops through the floor. “I’m sorry. You were just trying to help, and then the venom… and everything… got complicated… I think maybe that I took advantage...” He looks upset.

 _Oh_. Daiki resists the impulse to roll his eyes. He had fully believed his obvious enthusiasm was explanation enough, but apparently he’s going to have to use his words.

“Kagami.” Daiki clears his throat. “I’ve wanted to do… that, for a while.” Best not to be specific, since _love at first sight_ would make Daiki puke on the best of days. “The venom was just… convenient.”

“Oh,” Kagami says. Daiki can’t look at him, so he pretends to study the ceiling with great interest.

“Momoi-san said,” _oh boy_ , Daiki thinks, can’t wait to hear the inner musings of Satsuki, “it would probably take longer than this.”

Curiosity unfortunately piqued, he looks at Kagami, who is picking at a loose thread in Daiki’s comforter.

“For what?”

“For you to realize that you have a crush on me.”

Daiki is _pissed_. He doesn’t even know where to start.

“I don’t have a fucking crush, I have feelings! _Feelings_! And I’ve known about them the whole time! That goddamn lunatic Satsuki, I’m going to-” But what Daiki is going to do, they never find out, because Kagami kisses him and then pulls away, beaming.

\---

"By the way," Kagami says a little while later, as they're both lying back against the pillows trying to catch their breath again, "your blood tastes different from what you give me during the exchange." Daiki frowns at him.

"Weird. It's definitely from the same source... How is it different?" Kagami hums thoughtfully, furrowing his brows in deep concentration. It is very cute.

"It's... sparkly? Like champagne."

Daiki smirks, feeling quite smug. "So what I'm hearing you say is that I have the champagne of blood? Hmph, of course I do. Werewolves are the supreme supernatural being."

"Oh really," Kagami says, smirking back. "I think vampires have some advantages..."

"That no one will ever know about if I silence you permanently." They both know it's an empty threat, but Daiki flashes his fangs anyway. Kagami flashes his right back, sending a pleasant shiver down Daiki's spine. The effect is instantly ruined by Kagami grinning unreservedly at him, and Daiki can't help it; he smiles back, dumb dog heart beating slow and steady for this stupid vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@wingspike](http://www.twitter.com/wingspike) on twitter!


End file.
